Trunks the Fetus
by AelitaAngels
Summary: Trunks keeps a blog while he's in Bulma's womb! Enter the world of Fetus Trunks! R&R Please?
1. February

I was watching some All That episodes with lil' Fetus and I got the idea for this! Trunks the Fetus keeps a blog on how his tiny life is going.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I do own Trunks's laptop

* * *

**February 3rd 2005:**

Sup? I'm the soon-to-be-famous child of Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta. I'm a genius! I've been building this frinkin laptop ever since I got in this hell hole! The service stinks in here! I've been trapped here for about 4 months; I don't know I stopped counting a long time ago. That Bald piece of sh, Krillin keeps poking me. The good thing is I got to kick him in the face. Any way I feel like I'm gonna be a crack baby if Mommy doesn't stop smoking!

**February 10th 2005:**

Saved by Chi-chi! I admit she's a bitch but she stopped mommy from smoking. I didn't like the part when she "accidentally" Kicked me. I swear I think that woman has something against me! She yelled at mommy for smoking and threw out her packet of cigarettes. I bet she threw out all the cigarettes in the house, maybe the country knowing her.

Some fat ass lady came over today. She owns a company that's second best to Capsule Corp (of course). She said that the only reason that people bought more of Capsule Corp stuff is because of mommy's sex appeal now that she's pregnant they'll stop. So I shoot my 6 shooter at her foot and she cried little bitch she was. Don't tell me you didn't know I have guns in here. I've got um all memorized. Why I have them you ask? Well, I actually had about 6 other twin siblings in here but they got on my nerves. And so I'm the only one left. I ate their bodies.

That's the good thing about mommy's uterus. You can eat when ever you want and what ever you want. That's a good thing since I'm always hungry! I think I get if from dad's side. You know I've never really seen Daddy. He's always training. Oh, it's feeding time! Got to go!

**February 20th 2005:**

What'd up Bitches? I'm getting bigger. Damn it, my fingers are getting too big for this stupid laptop. I'm bored as hell so I decide to torture mommy by kicking her. Mommy yells that I'm getting to strong for my own good. Does that mean I'll be smart and I can kick butt? Sounds good!

I finally met the great Goku today. I don't see what's so "great" about him. His name isn't even Goku its Kakorrot! The dumb ass can't even realize what his real name. Mommy kept making such a big fuss about him to me. Then she rubbed her stomached and I bit her hand. What? She was annoying me! Everyone's poking me. When I'm born the first thing I'm gonna do is poke everyone… make them see how it feels.

**February 29th 2005:**

It's a leap year. I hope I'm not born on a leap year. I could be a teenager but really only 3!

Mommy is thinking of names for me. WTF? There all under wear names! I'd prefer not to be named after an under garment thank you. Daddy wants me to be Vegeta. I don't think so! Think off all the bitches who'll call me Veggie! Mommy screams no and scares away daddy. I think she's the reason I never see him! Mommy wants to name me Bra or Bikini! What if I'm a boy? I still don't know yet…. It's pretty dark in here and mommy says I shouldn't "play" with myself lol.

I'm so bored. It's so hot in here. I'll probably be a tiny crisp when I'm born at this rate. I tried to make some popsicles in here but mommy had to go to a tanning salon. Doesn't she know that those things are bad for her skin and cause wrinkles? That's right bitches tanning causes wrinkles! Do you even know how they make leather Dumb ass? So anyway now Mommy's womb is all sticky. I'll be suck cleaning this mess all week! Peace out!

* * *

As you can see Fetus Trunks has the same personality as Chibi Trunks. Please review! Reviews make me feel special! (Puppy Dog eyes) 


	2. March

Thanks for the review guys! Here's another chapter

* * *

**March 12th 2005:**

I'm back! Mommy's getting depressed. She says it's the pregnant woman hormones. I think it's my fault. I was swimming around yesterday poking stuff so I might have messed something up. Poor Krillin. Mommy must have hit him 12 times today with Chi-chi's frying pan. I made sure of that! MUW-HA-HA-HA-HAA!

**March 13th 2005:**

Krillin is such a dumb ass! I thought he would have learned his lesson but no! He's still poking me! So I mess with mommy's brain so that every time Krillin pokes me she hits him with something really heavy!

I think mommy's addicted to Star bucks. And every one knows how fattening star bucks is. Then she goes complaining that the pregnancy is making her fat. No, it's the frickin Star Bucks that's making her fat. Some times it's hard to believe that she's the smartest woman in the world.

Mommy went to see daddy today. I wonder why. All they did was bicker and fight. While they were doing that I made use with my time and played video games. I'm on the top 10 list!

**March 17th 2005:**

Sup bitches? Miss me? More idiotic fun with Goku. Mommy, Chi-chi, and Goku went to star bucks today. Mommy gave Goku a Star buck's card so he won't have to use money. The dumb ass goes and tries to buy Mc Donalds. Chi-chi got so embarrassed. She dragged him down an ally and I could hear was "THUMP" "CLAMP" "BOOM" When they came out Goku had several bumps on his head. lol

Mommy found my blog today. She almost fainted lol. Then she yelled at everyone for no apparent reason. When she's angry she takes it out on others. Now that's cruel cause we all know how mommy's like when she's angry!

I played more video games only to realize some egg named Goten knocked me off the top 10 list! This means war!

**March 21st 2005:**

I'm so humiliated, knocked off of the top ten list by an unfertilized egg. Now that's sad. I spend most the day trying to beat him. I try not to be obsessed with beating others like daddy. Daddy needs consoling.

Mommy peed coffee last night all over her bed. I told her not to drink coffee late at night but no one ever listens to a fetus. That's another think I have to do when I'm born. Beat the crap out of everyone who ignores me, excluding mommy and daddy. They scare me. It smells like star bucks in here now. I have to go shopping for air fresheners later.

**March 28th 2005:**

Does anyone think it's weird that an unfertilized egg named it self. I don't even know what my name is. And Goten is a boy name! How the hell does he know if he's a girl or a boy he's an egg! I don't even know what I am!  
I finally made it back on the top ten list. Ha, ha about time! My stuff is taking such a beating in here.

And it's hard to lean against a wall in here, cause the walls are always moving! I know random but I had to say that. It's so damn uncomfortable! You try sleeping against a wall that's always moving. That's one thing I'm looking forward to, really beds. I mean I like mommy's sack but I'd prefer a nice warm, soft crib with those dangily thing I can play with. Feeding time! See ya later bitch!

**March 30th 2005:**

It's getting warmer outside but getting a lot cooler in here. Mommy's finally taking off all those sweaty sweaters. Mommy finally goes outside not for star bucks and goes to the park. YAY the park! Now I wish I wasn't fetus. I wish I was a healthy kid. I wanna swing and go on the slides. Mommy just sits there staring at the children playing. Doesn't she know it's rude to stare?

When we get back home it's filled with toys that grandpa made. Now I really wish I were a baby. Mommy tests the toys out and plays like a toddler. I'm so jealous of her now! She's an adult! Adults play with things like cars and happy pills not toys!

Hey give me some feed back! Gotta go! See ya!

* * *

Another chapter done. Oh and don't ask me why Goten know his name and his gender… I don't really know either. lol 


	3. April

AelitaAngels: I'm back with another chapter!

Fetus Trunks: Never mind that, I'm back!

AelitaAngels: (glares) Ahem, Anyway thanks for the reviews!

Fetus Trunks: Reviews are important!

AelitaAngels: Do you want to be aborted?

Fetus Trunks: (shivers in fear) No, sorry

AelitaAngels: That's better, now I've got some Questions to answer… To PrincesaDeCisne, I don't really know how they got the video games in there and don't really want to find out

Fetus Trunks: We have our ways

AelitaAngels: Thank you Trunks and now for the disclaimer….

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

**April 1st 2005:**

I'm back! It is April fools day! I tricked my mom into believing that she was ready to have me. Ha ha she was in so much pain. I wouldn't wanna leave early anyway. I like my sack too much for that. Premature babies are retards.

I think I grew some toes... Some nostrils… I still don't know if I'm a girl or a boy. The temperature in mom's uterus is 96 degrees, and it still smells like star bucks. The great stench of Starbucks has overpowered all of my air fresheners. Stupid sales guy, these air fresheners better be guaranteed

**April 14th 2005:**

Sup? Mommy's sick. Doesn't she know to take her vitamins? Especially if you're pregnant! If I were a regular fetus I'd probably be worried of dieing but since I'm half Saiyan I'm just chillaxing. Speaking of chill I really wish I have some ice right now. It's 104 degrees in here and I'm burning up! Mommy took some medicine that tastes like crap. Eww, doesn't she know that what ever she eats I eat! I want some real food, like the bitch's cooking… what's her name? Chi-chi!

God she's annoying. She's the second on my hate list, after that dumb-ass Krillin. And after her is Goku, then that unfertilized egg, Goten, who manages to knock me off the top-ten list.

**April 20th 2005:**

Great news, bitches! Mommy's no longer addicted to Starbucks. Now it's burger king. She got a Double Whopper. Lol it was so funny watching her eat it. The whole burger was bigger than her mouth (and may I remind you my mom has a _very_ big mouth!).

Yachma is so mean to me! He tried to kick me! I was about to bring out my M16 when daddy snapped his little legs. Ha, Ha serves that ass-hole right!

Boy I'm getting big! I had to make the keys for this frickin laptop bigger. Another thing I have to do, get one of those fancy black berries. Every one seems to have one. Later bitch!

**April 25th 2005:**

Whoa mommy's belly getting big. She keeps crying when ever she sees her-self in the mirror. Damn my mommy's gonna be a self-centered bitch and my Daddy's gonna be a ass hole. (A/N: just so you know I don't hate Bulma or Veggie-chan so don't flame me please). Wonder what that'll make me? And no I don't think I'm gonna be a Dumb ass. I'm a smart ass. Say it with me Smart…. Ass!

**April 30th 2005:**

I'm baking like a bun! I'm almost done! Hey that rhymed. I'm so bored. I hope living will be funner. All there is to do is poke stuff and kick mommy (which is pretty fun). This gets old after awhile.

I finally made an AIM address. I'm lilfetusbriefs12 and guess who IMed me? Goten the dumb unfertilized egg! God I can believe what a dumb ass he is. He takes after his dumb ass father (A/N: well, honesty Goku isn't his father yet but… I don't really get it either). Well g2g, peaceout!

* * *

Heh, heh another chapie! Review pretty please? 


	4. May

Sorry I've been gone for so long! I just got back from vacation! That means Fetus Trunks is back at full force baby! Oh, and Thanks Toni the Mink for telling me what date Trunks was born. I knew the one I had before was wrong but I'm too lazy to go and look it up XD

P.S. Revenge-of-the-fish-eggs is Goten. I don't know why I made his sn that XD some boys at my school made it up and they are crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I'll only own DBZ in my dreams

* * *

**May 2, 766**

_**lilfetusbriefs12: hey goten how do u know your name and gender?  
Revenge-of-the-fish-eggs: I don't kno  
lilfetusbriefs12: u don't kno! How can u not kno?  
Revenge-of-the-fish-eggs: I looked down  
lilfetusbriefs12: u mean u looked at ur genitalia? U don't have a genitalia!  
Revenge-of-the-fish-eggs: how do u kno?  
lilfetusbriefs12: UR AN EGG!  
Revenge-of-the-fish-eggs: just look down  
lilfetusbriefs12: brb  
lilfetusbriefs12: WTF? I'M A GIRL!**_

I'm A girl I can't believe it! I don't wanna grow up and have boobs! Mommy says they're freakin' itchy!

**May 6, 766**

I still can't believe it! I'm a girl a freakin GIRL! When I grow up I might like dumb-ass Goten (A/N: not meant for yaoi people) or worse, GOKU! But then again Daddy hates those people with all of his heart. If they come even near me he'll tear them to shreds. Lol

Mommy says she wants to see the world before she gives birth to her first child. Of, coarse daddy, or as mommy like to call him, "the bum" said no. He'd rather train in the gravity room. It's a wonder he doesn't turn into a pancake. At least his hair will turn flat. Lol imagine Daddy with out his flame shaped hair.

**May 15, 766**

Lol freakin funny day today, bitches. Mommy wanted to go on a cruise. An hour after we left the shore mommy got seasick. She got so mad that she cursed at everyone and called a plane to take her home.

It's tight in here now… you know what that means… I'm almost baked! There'll probably be tons of new reporters at the hospital trying to take my pictures. I want some of those sunglasses celebrities wear. Then when mommy shows my naked butt to the reporters I'm gonna pee all over them! MUWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Another Chapie done! Sorry it was so short.I promise the next one will be soon! 


End file.
